Dongeng
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: Dongeng, selalu memiliki akhir bahagia/ya, aku percaya bahwa setiap orang selalu memiliki akhir yang bahagia/AsuCaga/Warning inside/FIN/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Sunrise dan Bandai

Pairing : AtrunxCagalli

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, no yaoi or yuri, but sei-ai (sedikit)*digebukin *, fic hancur, plot kecepatan, alur berantakan, miss typo bertebaran.

Zurro's note : Special fic for my nee-chan, Xena Sia a.k.a Xena Atha a.k.a ORB(Os Riddle Black). Selamat ulang tahun, nee-chan \^^/ walaupun terlambat beberapa tahun *di gebukin os* , special fic juga untuk nee-chan yang lain, yang akan berulang tahun tanggal 28 january ini, selamat ulang tahun, and Happy reading mina-san.

**Dongeng**

**By: **

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

One winter day in a kingdom far away, a queen sat sewing at her window. All of sudden she pricked her finger with her needle and a drop of blood fell on the snow. Then, the queen gave birth to a lovely baby girl. The queen named her Snow white. A few years later, the queen died.

.

Once upon a time, in small town there was a girl. She is very kind and beautiful. Her name is Ella. When she's 9 years old, her mother fill ill and died. So, her father married again. Her step mother and step sister is jealous of her beauty. Every morning, she must cook the meal, wash the clothes, everything.

.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who is very beautiful. A bad witch was jealous of her. And than, the bad witch curse the princess to sleep forever.

.

Once upon a time, there lived a very famous king. He's very arrogant. The fairy mother punished him, she change the king to a half monster.

.

And then, the prince took snow white to his castle, they married and lived happily ever after.

.

Finally, the prince married with Cinderella and the lived happy forever.

.

As soon as he kissed the princess, the princess woke up. The knight was delighted. "Will you marry me?" asked the knight, holding the princess hand. "Oh yes." Answered the princess. They married and lived happily.

.

Then the king change to him self and married with belle, finally they lived happily ever after.

.

**(Flashback: on)**

**Cagalli POV**

"Ibu… ibu… kenapa akhrinya Cinderella menikah dengan pangeran? Kenapa mereka hidup bahagia setelahnya? Ibu… kenapa putri salju juga menikah dengan pangeran? Dan kenapa mereka juga hidup bahagia? Ibu…"

"Karena semua dongeng memiliki akhir yang bahagia, Cagalli. Karena itu Cinderella bahagia, pangerang bahagia, putri salju bahagia, dan sang raja juga bahagia. Semuanya bahagia,Cagalli."

"Jadi, ibu… apakah hidup cagalli bukan dongeng? Kenapa tidak ada Cinderella, kenapa tidak ada putri salju? Kenapa tidak ada kutukan? Dimana Ibu peri? Dimana Penyihir jahat? Jadi, cagalli bukan dongeng ya?"

"Hahaha… tentu saja Cagalli. Kamu, ibu dan ayah tidak hidup di negeri dongeng."

"Ibu, apakah akhirnya cagalli, ibu dan ayah akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia? Seperti di dongeng?"

"Tentu saja, Cagalli."

**(Flashback: off)**

.

Bohong.

Semuanya bohong.

Semua kata-kata itu bohong.

Aku benci dongeng.

Aku benci ayah.

Aku benci ibu.

Aku benci dia, dia yang dengan seenaknya memanggilku kakak.

Aku benci dunia ini.

Aku benci diriku.

Aku benci segalanya.

.

**(Flashback: on)**

"Ibu… ibu… huhuhu… i.. ibu…"

"Ca.. cagalli… mana ayahmu?"

"A… ayah sebentar lagi datang, bu… sebentar lagi…"

"Cagalli…"

"I… ibu.. ibu…"

"Ibu menyayangimu, Cagalli. Ib… ibu… ibu menyayangi kau dan ayahmu. Ibu menyayangi keluarga kita."

"Ibu..huuu…"

"Cagalli… jangan menangis"

"Ibu…"

.

"A… ayah… ayah…"

"Cagalli?"

"Ibu… ibu… di kurung di peti… cepat buka peti itu, ayah… ayah…"

"Tuhan…"

"Ayah… Buka peti itu... ibu pasti ketakutan. Ayah…"

"Cagalli…"

"Ayah… cepat!"

"Cagalli…"

"Kau jahat, ayah. Aku membencimu"

.

**7 tahun kemudian…**

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**09:10**

Lagi.

Lagi, aku duduk di bangku ini.

Membaca buku sambil menggunakan earphone.

Membulak-balikan halaman dengan gaya monoton.

Duduk di kelas, bersama Luna teman senbangkuku, er… mungkin juga orang yang ku sukai.

"Cagalli… cagalli…" Luna menyikut pelan pinggangku, aku hanya menengok dengan pandangan datar, berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Lihat… lihat… itu Shinn. Itu Shinn." katanya dengan suara pelan. "Aku heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering datang ke kelas kita ya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah orang yang di maksud Luna, menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Oh…. anak itu." jawabku, kembali pada bukuku, berharap dia tau bahwa aku tidak suka.

Tapi, Luna hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandang pemuda itu, "Iya, dia keren bukan?" katanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku jauh lebih keren, seribu kali lebih keren," jawabku santai, mencoba menampakkan ketidaksukaanku.

Aku rasa wajah Luna sedang menghadap ke arahku sekarang, aku meliriknya sekilas. Kulihat wajahnya mengahadapku, tapi arah bola matanya bukan untukku. Aku rasa aku tau apa penyebabnya, Shinn sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Iya, Cagalli. Kau jauh lebih keren, seribu kali lebih keren," katanya padaku, sekarang menatapku dengan senyum cemas. Aku hanya memutarkan bola mataku.

Jadi… aku hanya…

Ah… Aku tak peduli.

"Hai Cagalli-san, Hai Luna." sapa Shinn, yang ku anggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Hai Shinn" jawab Luna, tersenyum.

" Um… Cagalli-san? Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Luna sebentar?" tanya pemuda bodoh itu, aku hanya membalikkan halaman bukuku, tak mengatakan apapun.

Melanjutkan bacaanku.

Membalikkan lagi halaman buku.

Aku merasa pemuda bodoh itu mulai gugup, dia mulai memandangku dengan cemas penuh harap.

'Huh… jangan pikir aku akan menjawab ya. Akhirnya kau tau, Luna itu milikku.' ejekku dalam hati.

"Shinn?" panggil Luna, aku melirik Luna sekilas. Dia membalas lirikanku dengan lirikan tajamnya, aku membenci hal itu.

"Ada apa Shin?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke arah Shin. Aku membenci hal itu.

Ku lihat wajah bodoh pemuda itu gugup. "Um… bisa kita bicara di luar saja?" tanya pemuda bodoh itu, mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kelas.

Aku kembali menatap bukuku, berpura-pura tak peduli dengan percakapan mereka.

"Eh, baiklah." jawab Luna, berdiri dan pergi menjauhi bangkunya bersama Shin. Aku membenci hal itu.

Aku hanya memandang punggung kedua orang itu, pergi menjauh. Aku membenci hal itu lagi.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**12:28**

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki itu semakin cepat, dia sama sekali tidak memanggil namaku. Tapi, aku tau tujuannya mempercepat langkah kakinya, karena ingin berbicara padaku.

Aku tidak menoleh sama sekali, memepertahankan konstanta laju langkahku. Dengan tenang aku tetap berjalan, memandang lurus kedepan.

Suara langkah itu semakin cepat, dia tepat berada di belakang ku. Aku tau apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya. Dia menepuk keras punggungku, dengan kesengajaan dan kesadaran yang tinggi. Walau itu menyebalkan, aku tetap tidak pernah menegurnya, ah… mungkin aku mulai terbiasa dan mulai menyukai hal itu.

"Cagalli…" panggilnya, sambil terengah-engah.

"Hm…" jawabku masih sambil berjalan, melirik sekilas gadis berambut pink tua pendek itu.

"Tunggu kami, Cagalli…" protes seseorang di belakangnya, "Luna ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kita." lanjut gadis berambut pink panjang di belakangnya.

"Sssttt… pelan-pelan, Lacus" kata Luna sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kalian tau, aku baru saja jadian dengan Shinn." kata Luna senang, menarik gemas baju Lacus.

'Huh… apa bagusnya jadian dengan cowok itu?' dengusku kesal dalam hati.

"KYAAA... Itu hebat, Luna." pekik Lacus, aku hanya memandang kesal Luna dan Lacus.

"Hehehe… Ku pikir cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata tidak. Yey…" katanya girang, sambil berjalan di sampingku.

"Huh…" aku hanya mendengus kesal. 'Kenapa dia begitu senang?' umpatku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal Cagalli?" tanya Lacus padaku. Aku hanya terus berjalan tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Di sebelahku, luna berhenti dan berkata, "Hey, Jangan-jangan…", "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Shinn." lanjut Lacus.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku saja, "Tidak." jawabku singkat.

"Ayo, katakan yang sebenarnya?" desak Luna, aku hanya tetap berjalan tanpa merespon.

" Jika Cagalli mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Luna?" tanya Lacus.

"Entahlah, setidaknya kita mengetahui kebenaran." jawab Luna sambil mengangkat bahu singat.

Luna mulai mendesakku lagi, "Ayo Cagalli… katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa akau menyukai Shinn?" desak Lacus,

"Aku tau Shinn memang keren, Cagalli bisa saja menyukainya." kata Luna, menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa selama ini dia menyukai Shinn." lanjut Lacus, aku hanya memandang mereka berdua memberikan tatapan -aku-bilang-tidak- pada mereka berdua.

"Kupikir Cagalli membenci semua laki-laki di dunia ini." lanjut Luna, "Cagalli kita… Cagalli kita… Cagalli kita ternyata menyukai Shinn." ratap Lacus sedih, tentu saja itu hanya sandiwara.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku untuk kesekian kalinya, berhenti berjalan,"Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apakah kalian akan berhenti merecokiku dengan desakan bodoh itu?" kataku, menatap mereka berdua serius.

"Iya, kami berjanji." jawab mereka berdua kompak, mengangkat telapak tangan mereka sejajar dengan wajah mereka, tersenyum senang atau malah bodoh .

"Huh…"

"Jadi?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Shinn." jawabku menatap serius mereka berdua, "Tapi, aku menyukaimu, Luna." lanjutku sambil memandang langsung wajah Luna.

Ku lihat pupil matanya semakin menyempit, wajahnya menjukkan kekagetan luar biasa. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah Lacus. Lacus membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi…" gagap Lacus.

"Jadi…" ulang Luna.

"Cagalli benar-benar menyukai Shinn." kata mereka berdua kompak, tertawa.

"Huh…" aku hanya memejamkan mataku kesal. Selalu saja begini, saat aku serius mereka berdua selalu saja mengaggap itu lelucon.

"Huh…"

"Hahaha… Baiklah. Sampai besok, Cagalli."kata mereka berdua, melambaikan tangan.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**20:28**

Aku membanting keras tubuhku ke kasur. Memejamkan mata dengan kesal.

'Ugh… Ada apa denganku?' batinku kesal,

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan patah hati, mungkin. Tapi, apakah ini yang namanya patah hati?

"Ugh… apa yang sebenarnya harus ku rasakan?" kataku pada diri sendiri,

Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu hal yang berbeda, marah? Sepertinya tidak. Cemburu? Tidak.

"Argghhh…"

Apa-apaan ini? Orang yang kusukai berpacaran dengan orang lain seharusnya aku marah.

Tapi…

Tapi…

"Arggghhh…"

Semuanya masih tetap seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, monoton.

Jadi, bagaimana rasanya patah hati?

Sedih?

Marah?

Cemburu?

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan semua itu. Perasaan itu lebih mirip perasaan ketidaksukaan, dari pada marah, sedih, cemburu, atau sesuatu hal bodoh itu. Seperti sedikit perasaan kehilangan, tapi bukan perasaan kehilangan yang benar-benar berarti.

Apa-apan ini?

"Ugh…"

Hey, bagaimana jika aku menganggap luna sebagai adik atau kakakku, dan bukan orang yang ku sukai?

Hey, bukankah pada awalnya aku mengangap luna sebagai kakakku?

Karena pada awalnya, hanya dia yang tidak mengatakan 'Aku mengerti perasaanmu' atau 'aku sangat sedih mendengar amasalahmu' atau 'Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, semuanya akan segera berlalu'.

Aku benci mengingat hal itu, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Bagaimana pada saat itu, aku dengan bodohnya menceritakan masalahku dengan ayahku pada mereka. Menceritakan kematian ibuku.

Aku benar-benar bodoh pada saat itu.

Pada saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain akan sedikit meringankan bebanku. Tapi, aku salah besar. Yang kudapatkan hanya rasa frustasi yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ugh…

Mereka hanya merespon, dengan sekumpulan kata-kata bodoh yang di susun dengan sistematika yang menjijikannya.

'Aku mengerti perasaanmu'

'Aku sangat sedih mendengar masalahmu'

'Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, semuanya akan segera berlalu'

Berharap agar aku tau bahwa mereka benar-benar simpatik, penuh kepura-puraan. Menjijikan.

Tapi diantar gadis-gadis yang seharusnya ku sebut teman itu, ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku.

Seorang gadis yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat ku kenal.

Ah, sejak aku selesai menceritakan masalahku, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar.

Dia hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi…

Tidak, itu bukan ekspresi mengasihani.

Tidak, itu juga bukan ekspresi sedih yang di buat-buat.

Itu juga bukan ekspresi simpatik yang menjijikan.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan datar.

Apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya selanjutnya? Apakah dia akan memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapanku?

Aku terus menatapnya, ah…

Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum? Padaku?

Aku masih saja menatapnya, dia bangkit dari kursinya, berbicara sebentar pada gadis berambut pink panjang. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku hanya terus menatapnya.

Pada saat jaraknya hanya semeter lagi dariku, aku memalingkan wajahku.

Aku seperti mengenal ekspresi itu.

Tapi, apa itu?

Dia sudah tepat berada di sampingku. Aku meliriknya, dia berhenti dan menepuk pelan pundakku. Dan kemudian berjalan kembali.

Ah… sekarang aku tau.

Itu ekspresi khawatir.

Ekspresi yang sama yang di berikan oleh ibuku pada saat aku sakit.

Dan ketika aku membalas tatapan ibuku dengan tanda tanya, ibuku akan langsung tersenyum, dan mengacak lembut rambutku.

Benar.

Itu ekspresi yang sama. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi itu.

Dan entah kenapa keesokkan harinya, dia sudah menjadi teman sebangku baruku.

Saat guru mulai mengabsen satu persatu, dan sebuah nama di sebutkan, dia mengakat rendah tangannya.

Luna Maria Hawk.

Nama yang cukup bagus.

Sejak saat itu dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengaku. Orang yang paling sering ku respon perkataannya. Orang yang ku anggap sebagai kakak dan adikku.

Mengenai Lacus, entahlah kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya. Mungkin karena dia adalah teman baik Luna sejak SMP. Dia juga orang yang cukup menarik, sifatnya ke ibu-ibuan, sangat cantik dengan rambut pink panjangnya, jago masak, dan sangat populer. Ah, dan mungkin juga sangat lemah dalam pelajaran olah raga.

Tidak terlalu buruk, tentu saja.

.

**2 Bulan kemudian…**

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**08:23**

Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur, ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar di depan pintu rumahku.

Aku tinggal sendirian. Aku hidup terpisah dengan ayahku, masih belum memaafkannya. Walaupun aku tau itu bukan kesalahan ayahku sepenuhnya. Bukan kesalahannya dia tidak bisa datang pada saat ibuku akan pergi.

Kau mendapatkan semuanya, atau kau kehilangan semuanya. Hanya karena kau tidak menoreh sebuah coretan di atas kertas, maka kau akan meruntuhkan segalanya. Itulah yang terjadi.

Hampir seribu orang menggantungkan hidup mereka pada perusahan ayahku. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi?

Tingkat pengangguran akan bertambah hanya dalam jangka 1 tahun ini. Negara ini sudah cukup menyusahkan dengan perebutan otoritas dan segalanya.

Jika karyawan itu kehilangan pekerjaan itu, maka tamatlah Negara ini.

Yeah, aku tau itu. Tapi, bagiku tetap saja kejatuhan Negara ini tidak sebanding dengan kematian ibuku.

Saat ibuku pergi, maka berakhirlah hidupku. Dan ayahku membiarkan hidupku berakhir.

Karena itu aku membenci dongeng, tak ada akhir bahagia untukku.

TING… TONG…

Aku mendecak kesal, berjalan ke arah pintu apertemenku.

'Apa sekarang manusia sudah tidak di ajarkan tata krama lagi? Bertamu ke rumah orang sepagi ini?' umpatku kesal.

Aku memutar pelan kenop pintu dan menariknya.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di depanku sambil memandangi selembar kertas, atau mungkin foto?

"Cagalli? Kau Cagalli Yula Atha?" tanyanya, aku sama sekali tidak menjawab. Memandang kesal lelaki itu.

Lelaki bermabut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan kertas yang berda di tanganya, aku tidak menerimanya tentu saja . Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, di belakang foto itu tertulis, Cagalli dan Kira. Foto itu menampakkkan ibuku sedang mengendong dua orang bayi, yang satunya dapat ku pastikan aku dan seorang lagi… bayi dengan rambut cokelat itu…

Aku segera merebut foto itu darinya, memandang tak percaya.

"Pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kakak. Rasanya senang sekali."katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku Kira."

Segera saja aku menutup pintu itu dengan keras di depan wajahnya.

Aku membencimu ibu.

Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai.

Tapi…

Apakah dia saudara kembarku, bu?

Kenapa dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan?

Jadi itu maksudmu 'Keluarga kita' bu?

Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku, ibu?

Aku membencimu ibu.

.

Sejak saat itu selalu saja ada sms darinya. Aku masih mengingat sms pertamanya.

_Kak ini aku, Kira. Apakah kau sudah makan? Kakak makan apa hari ini? Bagaimana sekolahmu, kak?_

Sms keduanya tak berbeda jauh dari sms sebelumnya.

_Hai kak. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah makan kak? Jangan terlalu sering makan junk food. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kakak. Bagaimana sekolah kakak?_

Sms selanjutnya berbunyi:

_Hai kak. Tadi siang aku ke apartemenmu. Kakak perlu berolahraga, jangan terlalu focus pada laptop kakak. Bagaimana makanan kakak? Apa yang kakak makan hari ini? Aku meninggalkan barang belanjaan untuk kakak di depan pintu. Aku membelikan apel, anggur, tomat, kentang dan mungkin sedikit roti. Bagaimana sekolah kakak?_

Yah, memang hari ini dia datang ke apartemen ku. Tapi, aku tak membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah mendapatkan sms darinya, aku segera mengintip ke luar. Aku melihat dua kantong belanjaan di tinggalkan di depan pintuku.

Sms selanjutnya bahkan semakin panjang.

_Hai kak. Apa kabar kakak hari ini? Bagaimana makanan kakak? Kakak, jangan terlalu sering makan roti, kita bukan orang eropa, kakak akan sakit jika hanya makan roti. Apakah kakak tau jika kita terus berada di depan laptop lebih dari 6 jam maka mata kita akan berkurang fungsinya. Bagaimana sekolah kakak? Apakah disana menyenangkan? Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayah untuk di pindahkan ke sekolah kakak. _

Sms selanjutnya bahkan semakin panjang dari sms sebelumnya. Dia mulai menyisipkan aktivitasnya. Ughh..

_Hai kak. Apa kabar kakak hari ini? Bagaimana makanan kakak? Ku harap kakak sudah memakan nasi. Tadi siang aku ke apartemen kakak. Ku pikir aku bisa masak makanan untukmu, kak. Aku meninggalkan belanjaan di depan apartemen kakak. Aku membeli brokoli, wortel, kentang, semangka, anggur dan apel. Oh ya, aku juga sudah membuatkanmu pie apel, kak. Jangan lupa di simpan di kulkas. Bagaimana sekolah kakak? Aku mendapat nilai A+ untuk biologi dan kimia. Sepertinya aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam Fisika dan matematika, aku mendapatkan nilai B-. Hari ini ada murid pindahan di kelasku, namanya Dierka. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pindah ke sekolah kakak. _

Ughh… apa-apaan dia. Semakin hari smsnya semakin panjang, berisikan aktivitasnya, tetangga barunya, buku yang baru saja di bacanya, film yang baru saja di nontonnya, music yang di sukainya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak membalas smsnya, berharap dia menghentikan sms-sms bodoh itu.

Ugh…

.

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan ketika suatu pagi yang yang seperti biasa, monoton, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang murid pindahan masuk ke kelas kami.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Kira Yamato. Mohon kerja samannya." sapa murid pindahan itu sambil membungkukkan sopan tubuhnya.

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah saat guru mengatakan, "Baiklah, kamu duduk di samping Lacus.", yang berarti dia duduk di belakangku.

Ugh…

"Baik, bu." jawabnya sopan, sambil berjalan ke arah kursinya sekarang. Saat dia berada di sampingku dia menyapa, "Hai kak."

.

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah akrab dengan Luna dan Lacus.

Pada akhirnya dia berhasil memasuki apartemenku dengan bantuan Lacus dan Luna.

Mereka mulai mengubah, mengganti dan membersihkan apartemenku, dan aku tetap tak bergeming dari laptopku.

Pada dasarnya apartemenku tidak kotor, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengisi kembali kulkasku dengan buah-buahan, biscuit, susu dan jus. Memasukkan bunga ke dalam apartemenku. Sedikit membersihkan kaset dan buku-bukuku. Menyapu dan mengepel. Dan mengeluh betapa banyaknya pakainan kotorku, hey… aku tinggal membawanya ke laundry.

.

Hampir setiap hari mereka berusaha mampir ke rumahku, hanya sekedar mengecek apakah pasokan makananku sudah habis atau belum, atau sekedar megeluh tentang tanaman yang kehausan, atau sekedar menceramahiku tentang betapa pentingnya berolahraga. Tapi, yang kulakukanya hanyalah menyumbat telingaku dengan earphone.

.

Sudah sebulan beralalu, tapi Lacus dan Kira selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumahku, sekedar memasakan makan siang dan malam, membersihkan apartemenku, dan membelikanku bahan-bahan makanan.

Untungnya Kira yang mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli semua itu. Baguslah…

.

Akhir-akhir ini Luna sudah jarang mampir ke apartemenku, dia mengatakan bahawa dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan rumah tangga Kira dan Lacus, katanya Kira dan Lacus seperti sepasang suami istri dan aku sebagai anak mereka.

Apa-apaan itu!

.

Hari ini Kira menanyakan apakah aku membenci wortel? Karena sup yang di buat oleh Lacus kemarin di sisakan wortel.

Aku menyukai hal itu.

.

Hari ini Kira menanyakan apa warna kesukaanku? Dia dan Lacus akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan mandi dan dapur.

Aku menyukai hal itu.

.

Hari ini kira menunjukkan menunjukkan mug yang kemarin di pesannya. Mug bertuliskan Cagalli dan Kira.

Aku menyukai hal itu.

.

Hari ini dia lebih memilih menemaniku pergi ke toko buku, dibandingkan membantu Lacus membersihkan apartemenku.

Aku menyukai hal itu.

.

Aku menyukai saat dia menyapaku dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

Aku menyukai saat dia tersenyum padaku.

.

Aku menyukai rambut cokelatnya yang berbeda denganku.

.

Aku menyukai adikku sendiri.

.

Ibu, apakah kau akan mengerti perasaanku?

.

Hari ini Lacus mengaku bahwa dia menyukai Kira.

Aku membenci hal itu.

.

Hari ini aku tak sengaja melihat handphone Kira, gambar yang menjadi wallpapernya adalah foto Lacus.

Aku membenci hal itu.

.

Hari ini Kira meminjam handphone ku, saat Kira mengembalikannya padaku, aku memeperlihatkannya sebuah nomor dan mengatakan bahwa itu nomor yang di pakai Lacus sekarang, dan dia tersipu malu.

Aku membenci hal itu.

.

Hari ini Kira dan Lacus mengaku bahwa mereka telah jadian, mereka sama-sama tersipu malu saat mengakui hal itu.

Aku membenci hal itu.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan patah hati. Perasaan yang sama saat Luna dan Shinn jadian.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja perasaanku.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

_**To be Continue**_

Two shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Sunrise dan Bandai

Pairing : AtrunxCagalli

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, no yaoi or yuri, fic hancur, plot kecepatan, alur berantakan, miss typo bertebaran.

Zurro's note : Special fic for my nee-chan, Xena Sia a.k.a Xena Atha a.k.a ORB(Os Riddle Black). Selamat ulang tahun, nee-chan \^^/ walaupun terlambat beberapa tahun *di gebukin os* , special fic juga untuk nee-chan yang lain, yang akan berulang tahun tanggal 28 january ini, selamat ulang tahun, and Happy reading mina-san.

**Dongeng**

**By: **

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**12:18**

Aku terus saja memacu langkahku, berjalan cepat tanpa menghindari tubrukan dengan orang lain di koridor. Setiap kali bahuku bergesekkan dengan orang lain, umpatan kasar akan segera keluar dari mulut orang yang ku tabrak, tapi ketika mereka memandangku , mereka akan langsung membungkuk sopan dan berkata, "Maaf, Cagalli-san. Maafkan saya."

Hey, aku tak menuntut mereka untuk menghormatiku hanya karena aku adalah anak presiden sebuah perusahaan besar. Tapi, kurasa tak ada ruginya juga, toh… mereka tak pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_ yang menjijikan itu. Selalu berusaha menjauh untuk menghormatiku. Aku tau keberadaanku di sekolah ini bagaikan seorang putri yang mengagumkan.

Terdengar di belakang ada yang memanggil namaku sayup-sayup. Aku tau itu pasti Luna, tapi tak ku hiraukan sedikit pun. Aku terus saja berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Hey, sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak dan selalu saja membungkuk sopan meminta maaf?

1 orang.

2 orang

3, 4, 5, 6.

6 orang.

Ah, lelaki di depanku akan menjadi orang ke 7. Angka yang bagus bukan?

Aku terus saja berjalan lurus tanpa bersusah payah menghindari tabrakan itu. Seperti lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa dia menantangku?

Kami tinggal semeter dekatnya, dan…

Ah…

Dia memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, menghindari tubrukan dan melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa menabrakku. Aku dengar di belakang temannya berkata,

"Wah, Atrun. Kau berani sekali. Kau tau tidak, siapa dia?" kata temannya.

"Tak masalah bukan, selama aku tidak menabraknya. Refleksku bagus bukan?" jawabnya, aku sudah tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka lagi. Aku sudah berjalan melewati koridor itu lebih jauh.

.

Di sinalah tempat yang kutuju. Halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang, rerumputan yang menutupi tanah, beberepa dandelion dan daffodil, dan juga tanah yang menurun. Jika kita melihat pohon-pohon itu dari bawah kita akan menyadari bahwa betapa kecilnya kita.

Jarang sekali aku menemukan orang di sisi, tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpapasan dengan seorang sejak pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Dan aku menyukai hal itu.

Aku pikir dengan fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah yang di perlengkap, di perbaiki serta di perbaharui, semua orang sudah tidak membutuhkan tempat yang tenang ini lagi. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengn pergi ke kantin menyombongkan diri dengan membeli semua makan, atau ke ruang ITC sekedar mencari hal-hal yang tidak di butuhkan di internet atau ke perpustakan membuat kesan kepada semua orang bahwa dia anak teladan yang baik hati yang membosankan, atau sekedar berfoto seperti orang tolol di taman utama.

Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak pergi ke ke sini pada saat istirahat, aku pergi ke sini saat bel pulang berbunyi, mencoba menghilang dari Luna, Lacus dan juga Kira. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan mereka.

Tidak, aku tidak melarikan diri. Tentu saja.

Jika aku melarikan diri sejak awal aku pasti akan berusaha pindah sekolah.

Aku hanya berusaha mencerna semuanya, semua yang telah terjadi padaku.

Semua surat-surat itu berawal dari sini. Surat-surat yang ku tujukan kepada Tuhan.

.

Surat pertama berbunyi.

_Tuhan. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi bukan? Tentu saja kau mengetahui kabarku, apakah aku perlu bertanya apa kabar-Mu? Kurasa tidak._

_Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya, Kenapa Kau memberikanku hidup yang begitu menyusahkan? Apa tidak cukup kau mengambil ibuku?_

_Apa salahnya aku menyukai temanku sendiri? Apa hanya karena di seorang perempuan dan dan aku juga perempuan, dan semua itu terlihat menjijikan?_

_Hey, zaman sudah berubah._

_Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku mulai menyukai dia dan kau membuatnya pergi dariku._

_Aku mulai menyukai adikku. Apakah itu salah juga? Bukankah Kau yang mengirimkannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

_Kau yang menuntunnya kepadaku dan Kau menuntunku untuk membuatnya menyukai temanku sendiri. Bukankah itu licik._

_Itu semua tidak adil._

_Kau mengambil segalanya dari hidupku, dan kau tidak memberikan sesuatu kepadaku, sedikit pun tidak._

_Y. A_

Aku sama sekali tidak tau, untuk siapa sebenarnya surat itu? Tuhankah? Atau diriku sendiri. Toh, pada dasarnya, itu bukan surat. Hanya sekedar coretan.

Aku meremas kertas itu, membuatanya berbentuk seperti bola. Dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, berharap kertas itu benar-benar akan terbang menemui Tuhan.

.

Aku datang lagi, duduk lagi, dan menghirup lagi udara di sini. Menghindari mereka lagi, dan ku harap kau tau siapa mereka.

Aku menarik nafas sekali lagi, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena. Ketika hendak menulis, perhatianku terpecahkan oleh secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi tak jauh dariku. Aku memungutnya dan berpikir, 'Siapa yang membuang sampah sembarang. Apa mereka tidak tau bahwa para ilmuwan dengan gencarnya sedang meneriaki global warming.' gerutuku.

Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan memabaca sedikit kalimat yang tertera, 'Hey, bukankah ini tulisanku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku hanya menatap kertas itu heran, membalikkan kertasnya berharap ada penjelasan dan…

Di situlah dia berada. Maksudku penjelasnnya.

Balasannya berbunyi.

_Siapapun kau! Tolong jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Apa kau tidak tau bahwa para ilmuan dengan gencarnya sedang meneriaki global warming._

_A. Z_

Aku mulai bergidik. Apa ini benar-benar tulisan tuhan? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tuhan tidak mungkin berkata 'siapapun kau', tentu saja tuhan sudah tau siapa aku.

Tapi, bagaimana? Bagaimana ada orang yang memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. Tidak, aku yang memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya. Bukankah dia yang duluan menulis ini? Jadi aku yang menir…

Tidak.

Yang terpenting adalah siapa dia? Berani sekali menulis di kertas ini.

Kepalaku berkedut keras,

Sialan, apa karena aku menuliskan inisial Y. A maka dia membalas dengan inisial Z. A. Apa dia ingin menantangku!

Mana mungkin itu balasan Tuhan.

Aku hanya melipat rapi kertas itu lagi dan menyimpannya di dalam ranselku.

.

Karena balasan itu, aku kehilangan kosentrasiku. Aku sampai lupa apa yang akan ku tulis. Menyebalkan.

Aku menarik nafas lebih dalam dan mulai menulis.

_Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti._

_Belum cukupkah Kau membuatku marah?_

_Kemarin aku menemukan sebuah mug di dalam lemari bertuliskan nama adikku bersama nama temanku._

_Apa-apan itu! Mug itu pasti di pesan bersamaan dengan mugku yang bertuliskan namaku dengan nama adikku._

_Aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu!_

_Jadi, sudah sejak lama dia menyukai temanku?_

_Bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum aku menyukainya._

_Lalu, kemarin sebuah surat dari ayahku datang, ayahku berkata maaf, karena untuk ulang tahunku kali ini ayah tidak bisa datang ke apatemenku._

_Lucu sekali, kali ini dia mengirimkan sebuah surat, biasanya dia bersikap acuh._

_Tapi, apa bedanya? Sebelumnya dia juga tidak pernah peduli padaku._

_Lalu apa bedanya dia mengirimkan surat kepaduku?_

_Toh, isinya hanya berisi 1 kalimat. Itupun bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahunku yang sudah lewat 2 hari itu. Bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang keapartemenku, bukankah seharusnya tidak akan datang._

_Toh, aku tidak pernah mengundangnya._

_Benar-benar menyebalkan._

_Aku membencinya._

_Y. A_

Aku mengakhiri coretan itu. Meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya sembarangan. Entah kenapa ketika menemukan balasan itu, aku semakin ingin melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

Kalimatnya mengingatkanku pada anak-anak sok teladan yang selalu memabaca buku dan sok pintar soal global warming, padahal mereka juga tidak melakukan apapun.

Berarti aku juga mengatai diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis. Dan tertawa meremehkan.

.

Aku duduk lagi di tempat yang sama di halaman belakang sekolah ini. Aku memandang berkeliling, dan menemukan apa yang kucari. Kertas yang di lipat dengan rapi. Tapi, aku tidak menyentuhnya, tidak sebelum ku selesaikan coretanku.

_Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti._

_Hari ini dia menunjukkan fotonya bersama adikku di sebuah Taman bermain. Dan aku tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tau harus bagaimana. Seakan-akan hal itu seperti yang seharusnya terjadi._

_Aku tidak membencinya, atau cemburu padanya, bahkan terlintas dalam benakku perasaan senang._

_Bodoh._

_Semuanya terulang seperti saat aku kehilangan Luna._

_Aku selalu meneriaki diriku dengan kata-kata bahwa aku membenci mereka._

_Tapi, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku membenci diriku sendiri._

_Y. A_

Aku meremas pelan coretanku dan melemparnya sembarangan. Menarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di sebelahku, membukanya dan membaca.

_Bolehkah aku bertanya dimana adikmu memesan mug itu?_

_Hey, Y. A. Selamat ulang tahun._

_Jangan buang sampah sembarangan lagi._

_A. Z_

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. Lucu sekali, setelah mengucapkan selamat, dia malah memperingati aku.

.

Aku duduk lagi di tempat yang sama di halaman belakang ini, tak perlu menjeleskan lebih lanjut. Seperti biasa memandang berkeliling mencari kertas yang terlipat rapi, dan aku menemukan kertas itu. Tapi aku tidak menyentuhnya, aku mengambil kertas dan pena di dalam ranselku, dan mulai menulis.

_Argghhhh…._

_Tuhan._

_Kenapa si Shinn Asuka bisa ikut masuk dalam aperetemenku?_

_Kemarin saat aku pulang aku menemukan dia dan Luna sedang memasak untukku, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka menggantikan Kira dan Lacus._

_Tapi, yang membuatku frustasi adalah sepertinya aku mulai mererima si Shinn itu. Aku rasa dia tidak terlalu buruk untuk Luna. Sepertinya dia juga benar-benar menyukai Luna._

_Argghhh…_

_Menyebalkan._

_Aku juga ingin protes._

_Ada apa dengan cuaca akhir-akhir ini?_

_Tiba-tiba saja panas, tiba-tiba saja hujan. _

_Dan Kau tau bahwa aku sangat benci dengan hujan._

_Hujan membuatku harus berjalan cepat agar tidak kebasahan._

_Aku benci menggunakan payung, jangan mengkritik soal itu._

_Aku sudah bosan mendengar kritikan tentang hal itu._

_Tidak bisakah Kau mengirimkan hujan itu ke negara-negara yang kekeringan?_

_Y. A_

Aku memasukkan pena, dan meremas kertas yang kutulis sebelumnya, melempar ke sembarang arah. Aku menarik kertas lain di sampingku, membuka lipatan kertas, dan membaca coretan lain di sisi lain kertas, coretannya berbunyi.

_Bersiaplah, aku akan segera menemukanmu._

_A. Z_

Mataku terbelelak kaget, satu kalimat itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya itu? Menemukanku?

Bagaimana bisa?

Aku senang melakukan permainan kucing-kucingan ini. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menemukanku?

Maksudku, aku tak ingin seorangpun mengetahui tentang coretan ini. Siapapun. Tidak terkecuali. Aku bahkan berharap aku dapat melupakan coretan itu.

Maksudku, kau harusnya mengerti bukan. Aku membalas coret-coretan itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Semua itu hanya sebuah keisengan.

Bagaimana mungkin pada suatu pagi yang monoton tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dan memeperkenalkan diri sebagai A. Z.

Itu gila.

Aku membaca coretanku sebelumnya, mataku menemukan kejanggalan. Ada sebuah kata yang di lingkari, Luna.

Ini gila.

Semuanya karena kecerobohanku.

Coretan ku sebelumnya juga, aku menulis nama Shiin.

Tidak.

Aku juga menulis Luna, lacus…. Kira juga.

Argghhh…

Aku melemparkan pandang ke sekelilingku, mencari kertas yang ku tulis seblumnya.

Arghhh…

Ah, itu dia.

Arghhh…

Kenapa aku melemparnya begitu jauh.

Arghhh…

Langkah kaki.

Aku rasa aku mendengar langkah kaki sesorang. Aku segera mengambil ranselku dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sial! Aku tidak akan ke tempat itu lagi.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**12:23**

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cuaca yang selalu di keluhkan, panas, yang artinya cerah, yang artinya tidak hujan, yang artinya aku tidak perlu mengeluh tentang pakaianku yang selalu kebasahan.

"Panas… kenapa bisa panas begini sih!" keluh Lacus di sebelahku,

"Panas naik, hujan turunlah. Panas naik, hujan turunlah. Panas naik, hujan turunlah." Luna melafalkan mantra hujan di sebelahku.

Aku hanya memutarkan bola mataku, "Kau tau aku benci hujan, Luna."

"Tapi, aku lebih membenci panas, Cagalli." jawab Luna cemberut,

"Terserah. Toh, hal itu tidak akan berhasil." jawabku.

Tik… tik… tik…

Tiba-tiba saja rintik hujan menyerang bumi dengan serempak.

"Huaaa…. Hujan…" erang Lacus, "Ini karena kau Luna, kau harus memberikan payungmu padaku. Kau pulang saja dengan Shinn. Aku tidak bawa payung, nih" lanjut Lacus.

"Hah! Aku? Bukankah kau mengeluh panas. Lagian mana mungkin Shinn bawa payung." sergah Luna.

"Tapi, aku kan tidak bilang ingin hujan. Sekarang malahan semakin panas. Coba kau tidak melafalkan mantra itu. " Lacus menyalahkan lagi Luna.

"Biasanya juga tidak bekerja. Lagian aku tidak melafalkan mantra agar panas. Mana ku tau kalau hujan akan bertambah panas begini." sergah Luna lagi.

"Diamlah." kataku pada mereka berdua. "Panas ini di sebabkan karena udara panas yang terkurung di dalam tanah keluar dengan serempak karena tersiram air dalam jumlah banyak. Ini semacam uap air dari dalam tanah. Kalau sudah mengerti, diamlah." lanjutku malas.

"Tuh, kan. Itu karena hujan. Jadi ini salahmu, Luna." kata Lacus memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mana ku tau mantra itu akan berhasil." Luna masih mensergah.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kekanak-kanakan sekali mereka.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah mereka bertengkar? Jawabannya adalah tidak, itu hanya drama. Drama yang di lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka. Kau perlu tau, sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggu pacar mereka masing-masing, Kira dan Shinn.

Dan entah kenapa aku juga ikut terseret untuk menunggu kedua bocah itu. Dasar…

"Ah… kertas ulanganku…" teriak Lacus, memandang kertas yang terbang dan jatuh ke dalam genangan air.

"Ya ampun… ayo cepat ambil, Lacus." teriak Luna.

Aku hanya memandang Lacus yang sedang mengambilnya dari genangan air, 'Ya ampun… suratku… coretanku…' pikirku.

Aku segera berlari menelusuri koridor satu persatu, menghiraukan teriakan Luna dan Lacus yang memanggil namaku. Aku berbelok, menuruni tangga, berbelok, berlari kembali di koridor, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke tempat yang kutuju, halaman belakang sekolah.

.

Aku berjalan cepat, menemukan tempat dimana aku biasa menulis. Memandang ke sekeliling. Berharap menenukan secarik kertas.

Dan, aku menemukannya…

Bukan secarik kertas, kurasa dua carik kertas.

Aku tak peduli, aku segera menyambar kertas itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**20:21**

Aku segera mengeluarkan kertas yang tadi kupungut, aku mengingat tulisanku yang sebelumnya, aku membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan mulai membaca kertas yang pertama.

_Kenapa setiap orang selalu mengeluh tentang betapa panasnya hari ini, atau sesuatu hal seperti itu. Padahal mereka sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_A. Z_

Aku mendecak kesal. Dari sekian kalimat yang ku tulis, dia hanya memperhatikan tentang cuaca itu.

Siapa yang peduli tentang cuaca? tapi, bukankah sebelumnya aku juga mengeluh tentang cuaca? .

Aku segera menyambar kertas yang lainnya, kertas itu hanya berisi sebuah kalimat, yang berbunyi:

_Aku menemukanmu, Cagalli Y. A._

_A. Z_

Sialan.

Aku harus menemukannya!

.

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**06:53**

Aku terus saja berjalan, menatap ke depan dengan pandangan datar. Surat dari A. Z itu benar-benar membuat ku tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Ugh…

Menyebalkan.

Aku berusaha menebak siapa di sekolah ini yg mempunyai inisial, A. Z.

Dan kurasa tidak ada, atau mungkin aku hanya tidak mengenalnya.

Untuk apa aku mengenal banyak orang.

Um, baiklah mari kita periksa.

Aku mengenal Kira, Kira Yamato.

Bukan.

Inisialnya bukan A. Z, melainkan K. Y

Shinn?

Tidak.

Luna?

Tidak.

Bagaimana Lacus?

Argghhh…. Tidak juga.

Hanya itu orang-orang yang ku kenal.

Jadi, kesimpulannya A. Z itu bukan kenalanku.

Argghhhh….

Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat kesimpulan yang begitu bodoh, Cagali?

.

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**17:54**

Dasar guru menyebalkan .

Apa sih mau mereka?

Memaksaku seenaknya menjadi ketua panitia festival kebudayaan.

Apa mereka tidak tau bahwa aku sedang sibuk.

Yeah, mereka memang tidak tau sih.

Tapi, hanya karena aku menolak menjadi ketua panitia festival, mereka menahanku hingga sore?

Menyuruhku, setidaknya membantu orang-orang idiot itu?

Benar-benar menyebalkan para guru itu!

Akhirnya, aku harus pulang sendiri.

.

Tik…. Tiss… tik…

Arghhh…

Menyebalkan.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah turun hujan?

Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

"Cagalli-san, kau mau menngunakan payung denganku?" tanya seorang gadis, um… siapa namanya? Fya, Flly, Flay, terserah siapapun dia.

Aku tidak menjawab ajakkannya, aku segera berjalan dengan laju langkah seperti biasanya. Tak menghiraukun hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku.

Benar-benar menyebalkan mereka.

.

'Sial… sial… lagi-lagi hujan!' umpatku kesal dalam hati, aku terus saja berjalan, sesekali berhenti dan kadang berjalan pelan. Tak ada seorang pun di jalan ini. Jalan ini benar-benar sepi. Di kelilingi oleh banyak pohon. Suara hujan yang menerpa keras dahan pohon itu membuatku bergidik. Hujan itu juga menerpaku.

Meneyerangku lagi dengan ganas.

Masuk merambat ke seluruh pakaianku, menyentuh pori-pori kulitku.

Memberikan sensasi dingin.

Aku sudah kebasahan.

Basah kuyup.

Aku menggigil.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Membiarkan hujan dengan ganasnya menyerangku lagi.

Aku membenci hujan ini selayaknya aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri selayaknya aku membenci payung.

Benar.

Aku benar-benar membenci payung.

Aku tiba-tiba saja tersungkur jatuh.

Ku mohon, jangan…

Jangan...

Ku mohon…

.

"Cagalli… jangan berlari! Ya tuhan. Cagalli…"

Aku menghiraukan peringatan ibuku.

Aku terus saja berlari dengan uring-uringan.

Hujan.

Suara air yang keras berjatuhan dari langit.

Aku selalu menyukai hujan.

Aku selalu menyukai bunyi hujan.

Aku selalu menyukai hujan.

Karena pada saat hujan, ibu akan memelukku memberikan kehangatan.

Karena setelah hujan, akan ada pelangi di langit.

Karena hujan, memberikan keberkahan tersendiri bagi orang lain.

Aku menyukai hujan.

"Oh, tuhan…. Cagalli…"

Aku memandang ibuku, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bersalah.

Berjalan ke arah ibuku.

"Ibu tidak ada mobil, hujan membuat orang-orang enggan untuk mengemudi."

Kataku pada ibuku, sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

Aku mulai berlari-lari lagi.

Ibuku hanya bisa tertawa pelan, mengamati tingkahku.

Aku menyukai hujan.

Karena pada saat hujan, aku bisa menggunakan payung pemberian ibuku.

Kado ulang tahunku.

"Ah…. Payungku…"

Teriakku memandang takut payungku yang di terbangkan oleh angin ke tengah jalan

Ibuku hanya tersenyum.

"Karena itu Cagalli, kau harus cepat besar. Agar kau bisa menggenggam erat payungmu"

Kata ibuku, mengacak lembut rambutku, memberikan payung ibuku kepadaku. Agar aku tidak kebasahan.

"Tunggu di sini. Ibu akan mengambilnya."

Ibuku berjalan, semakin jauh dariku.

Aku tersenyum memandang ibuku.

Aku terus memandangi ibuku.

Terus memandangi.

Ibuku.

Mobil.

Mobil itu.

Mobil itu tidak berhenti.

Kenapa?

Mobil itu terus melaju.

Kenapa?

Tubuh ibuku terhempas.

Darah bercucuran.

Ibuku tergeletak, penuh darah.

Dan hujan terus saja menghujamkan air yang dingin pada tubuh ibuku.

Hentikan.

Ku mohon…

Hentikan…

Ku mohon…

Hentikan mobil itu.

Hentikan hujan ini.

Hentikan darah itu.

Hentikan waktu ini.

Ku mohon…

Aku berlari ke arah ibuku.

"IBUUUU….."

Ibuku tersenyum lemah.

"Hubungi ayahmu. Tenanglah, Cagalli. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"IBUUUU….."

Aku benci hujan ini.

Hujan yang membuat ibuku pergi.

Aku benci payung itu.

Payung itu mengambil ibuku.

Semuanya berakhir.

"IBUUUU….."

Aku benci kalimat itu.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

.

"IBUUU….." aku berteriak histeris.

Memanggil ibuku.

"IBUUU…." aku menutup telingaku, menekan tanganku pada telinga.

Berusaha menghilangkan suara hujan yang mengiringi kepergian ibuku.

"IBUUU…." aku berteriak memanggil.

Aku menagis.

Air mataku bercampur dengan air hujan.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"IBUUU…" aku berteriak sekali lagi

Air mataku bercucuran.

Hancur sudah semuanya.

Sekarang aku menangis.

Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis.

"IBUUU…." aku berteriak putus asa.

Air mataku meleleh, tak terbendung.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"ARGHHH…." teriakku frustasi.

Aku menjambak rambutku.

Ku mohon…

Biarkan, aku menangis.

Biarkan aku menangis.

Biarkan aku menangis.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Membiarkan air hujan terus merambat ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Membiarkan angin terus membantu sang hujan.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Hujan tidak lagi menerpa diriku.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Hujan tak lagi menghujamku dengan keras.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Hujan tak lagi menyentuh tubuhku.

Hujan belum berhenti.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara hujan.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas.

Sebuah payung barusaha melindungiku dari hujan.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Aku membalikkan badanku.

Seseorang berdiri memegang payung.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru gelap, memakai seragam sekolahku.

Berdiri dan terseyum kepadaku.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lagi.

Senyum itu…

Senyum khawatir itu.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lirih, memandangnya.

Dia memelukku.

"Biarkan aku menangis." ucapku lagi, membalas pelukan orang itu.

"Menangislah." jawabnya.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Ibuuu…" ratapku.

Siapa dia?

"Ibuuu…" isakku.

Di mempererat pelukannya.

"Ibuuu…" tangisku.

Dia mengelus lembut rambutku yang basah.

"Ibuuu… aku merindukanmu…" isakku pelan.

Dia memelukku lebih erat lagi.

"Tenanglah…" katanya.

Ku mohon, jangan katakan kalimat itu.

Jangan, katakan kalimat itu.

Jangan…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cagalli." lanjutnya

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**20:14**

Aku memutar ganggang pintu apartemenku. Air menetes dari bajuku. Aku benar-benar basah kuyup.

Aku memandang lelaki yang mengantarku pulang. Dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, A. Z." ucapku, berpura-pura membungkukkan badanku.

"Hahaha…" dia tertawa, " Aku Atrun, Atrun Zala. Salam kenala Y. A."

Kami berdua sama-sama tertawa.

"Aku Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Atha." jawabku.

Dia tersenyum, " Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai besok, Cagalli" katanya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, Zala-san." jawabku.

"Panggil saja Atrun." tambahnya, melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah, Atrun." responku, melambaikan tanganku juga.

.

**2 Minggu kemudian…**

**Cagalli POV**

**School**

**12:28**

"Cagalli…" teriak Luna di belakangku, aku berlari menjauh secepatnya.

Air mataku akan meleleh lagi.

Tuhan, jangan sekarang.

"Cagalli…"teriak Kira di belakangku, berlari mengejarku. Tapi, aku sudah berbelok ke kiri dan berlari di tengah koridor yang lainnya.

Aku tidak lagi mendengar ada yang memanggilku lagi. Aku terus saja berlari.

Tuhan, ku mohon jangan sekarang.

Jangan biarkan aku menangis sekarang.

.

Aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini, halaman belakang sekolah. Duduk di tengah rerumputan kecil. Aku memegang sebuah kotak, dengan sebuah pesan kecil yang berbunyi:

_Selamat ulang tahun, Cagalli. Ayah tidak tau lagi harus memberikanmu apa. Maaf, atas keterlambatan ayah mengirimkan kado ini._

Aku mengenal tulisan ini, tulisan ayahku.

Air mataku bercucuran, aku menangis lagi.

Aku memeluk kotak kecil itu.

Sejak kematian ibuku, hubunganku dengan ayahku sangat buruk.

Tapi tentu saja, aku sebagai seorang anak tetap merindukan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Walaupun hal itu sering ku tepis jauh dari pikiranku.

Aku selalu menginginkan kasih sayang itu.

Aku selalu menginginkan hal itu.

Sedikit saja perhatian dari ayahku.

Sedikit saja.

Tidak perlu kado, cukup saja menelponku, hanya sekedar menyapaku atau bertanya apa kabarku.

Tidak perlu banyak.

Tapi…

Sekarang ayahku memberikan lebih.

Sebuah kado.

Tak masalah walaupun terlambat.

Aku memeluk erat kotak kecil itu.

Aku menangis.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku lagi.

Air mataku rasanya tak mau berhenti.

Aku terus menangis.

Aku memandang kotak itu, berusaha membuka kotak kecil itu.

Ada sebuah surat di dalamnya.

_Ini replika mini Akatsuki, robot buatan ayah. Ayah harap kau orang pertama yang akan mengendarai akatsuki. _

_Salam hangat dan rindu._

Aku menangis lagi.

Aku melihat sebuah robot kecil yang di cat dengan warna emas yang menyala.

"Akatsuki." ucapku.

Aku tersenyum, tapi tetap saja air mataku meleleh.

"Terima kasih ayah. Terima kasih." kataku memandang langit.

Tiba-tiba saja ada ada sebuah pesawat kertas yang mendarat di sampingku, aku memungutnya. Memandang pesawat itu, _Baca tulisan di dalamnya._

Aku hanya menyerngit, tidak berani membalikan badanku. Ada seseorang di belakangku. Tidak mungkin seorang Cagalli memandang seseorang dengan wajah berantakan seperti ini. Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Hey Cagalli, apa kau sudah selesai menangis._

_Atrun._

'Ck. Ternyata dia. Kupikir siapa.' pikirku.

Sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat lagi di sampingku. Aku segera memngutnya dan mebaca isinya.

_Cepat hapus air matamu. Apa kau ingin aku melihatmu sekali lagi menangis? Atau kau ingin aku yang datang ke sana dan menghapus air matamu?_

_Atrun._

Aku segera menghapus air mataku, dan berdiri dari tempat yang ku duduki sebelumnya. Seorang lelaki berambut biru gelap, memakai seragam yang sama denganku telah berdiri menanti

"Bawel, dasar penguntit." kataku berjalan ke arahnya. Dia terseyum padaku.

Setelah aku tepat berada di sampingnya, aku segera memukul keras tangannya.

"Ah… sakit cagalli." erangnya kesakitan.

"Itu hukuman untuk seorang penguntit." jawabku berlari menjauh.

"Awas kau Cagalli." Atrun segera mengejarku.

_**To be Continue**_

==a maaf, ending chapter 2 gaje. Setelah di pertimbangkan lagi, fic ini menjadi 3 chapter. Maaf, jika ada yang kurang puas dengan chapter 2 ini. Zurro akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Maaf juga, di sini cagalli Zurro buat menderita *di gebukin Cagalli fc*. Zurro bingung sebenarnya fic ini bergenre apa. Jadi Zurro masukan saja di family.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Sunrise dan Bandai

Pairing : AthrunxCagalli

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, no yaoi or yuri, fic hancur, plot kecepatan, alur berantakan, miss typo bertebaran, walaupun ber genre romence, dapat di pastikan bahwa romencenya gak kerasa.

Zurro's note : Special fic for my nee-chan, Xena Sia a.k.a Xena Atha a.k.a ORB(Os Riddle Black). Selamat ulang tahun, nee-chan \^^/ walaupun terlambat beberapa tahun *di gebukin os* , special fic juga untuk nee-chan yang lain, yang berulang tahun tanggal 28 january, selamat ulang tahun, dan juga spesial fic untuk Zurro sendiri, yang berulang tahun di bulan february lalu *narsis mode:on*, the last, Happy reading mina-san. o

**Dongeng**

**By: **

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

**7 tahun kemudian…**

**Cagalli POV**

**Restaurant**

**12:23**

Aku memasukan makananku ke dalam mulut, sedikit mencuri pandang kepada lelaki yang sedang melahap makananannya di depanku.

"Cagalli, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Kau tau Athrun bagaiamana pekerjaan seseorang di bagian sekertariat, menatap computer sepanjang hari, mengangkat telepon dan blablabla…" jawabku bosan, mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar restaurant itu.

"Oh…" jawabnya, hening.

Aku hanya meliriknya sedikit, dan segera mengalihkan pandangku lagi.

'Dia itu sebenarnya menganggapku apa sih?' batinku kesal.

Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku menyukainya, Aku, Cagalli Yula Athha, menyukai dia, Athrun Zala.

Apakah itu terdengar bodoh?

Kurasa tidak, tapi yang mebuat semua ini tampak bodoh adalah tidak adanya kejelasan dalam hubungan kami.

Entah sahabat atau sepasang kekasih.

Pernah seorang teman kerja Athrun di bagian Pengawasan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kami selesai jam makan siang. Um, kalau tidak salah namanya, Mryrin, Myrien, Mey… My… Ah, siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli.

Dia berkata, "Wah…. Athrun. Kau tidak memperkenalkan pacarmu ini pada kami ya?", sambil tersenyum dan menyikut pelan Athrun.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil, "Hahaha… Dia teman semasa SMA ku. Di bekerja di bagian Sekertariat, Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha." Jawab Athrun.

Perempuan itu hanya memandang kaget, "Athha-san.. Anda anak dari presiden Utama, Uzumi Nara Athha?"

Aku hanya berusah tersenyum, dan menjawab, "Perkenalkan, aku Cagalli." sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Dia menyambut tanganku dengan sebuah senyuman juga.

Dan minggu-minggu berikutnya ku lalui dengan menjawab pertannyan yang sama dari banyak orang, "Apakah anda benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Zala-san, Athha-san?" tanya seorang kepala bagian Editor, Sai Argle. Minggu berikutnya, kepala staff bagian produksi, Miguel , mempertanyakan hal yang sama, "Apakah anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Zala-san dari bagian editor, Athha-san?"

Dan semua pertanyaan tersebut ku jawab dengan senyum formal, "Kami hanya teman".

Arghhh…

Tapi, setiap kali aku menjawab, 'kami hanya teman' kepalaku terasa berdenyut, bagian lain dari diriku berteriak, 'TIDAK, KAMI SEPASANG KEKASIH. CAGALLI KATAKAN PADA MEREKA, KAU DAN ATHRUN ADALAH SEPASANG KEKASIH.'

"Cagalli... "

"Cagalli…"

"Cagalli…" panggil Athrun mengembalikanku ke duania nyata,

"Eh, i… iya…." jawabku, memandang wajah Athrun yang sedang menatapku bingung,

"Sejak kapan Cagalli?" tanya Athrun,

"Apa maksudmu? Maaf, aku tadi melamun." jawabku, berusaha menghindari tatapan Athrun,

"Oh…. jadi dia." kata Athrun sambil memandang keluar restaurant,

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanyakku, mengikuti arah pandanganya.

"Yang itu, lho… yang itu…" tanyanya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada kaca restaurant,

"Siapa? Yang mana?" tanyaku lagi, mangikuti jari telunjunjuknya,

"Itu lho… menejer café sebelah, yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk." tunjuknya pada seorang lelaki tua yang kemungkinan sudah berusia 48 tahun,

"Oh… ada apa dengan menejer itu?" tanyaku heran,

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya, Cagalli? Dari tadi kau tarus saja memandang menejer itu." tanya Athrun lugu.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Office**

**13:10**

"Jahat kau Cagalli!" rengek Athrun di belakangku, memandang na'as kemeja putihnya yang kebasahan,

"Bersyukurlah, aku tidak melemparmu dengan coppucinoku." kataku enteng sambil terus berjalan,

"Tapi kan sama saja." kata Athrun, "Kepalaku juga sakit, tega sekali sih kau! Melempariku dengan botol air mineral."

"Tadinya mau ku lempar dengan piring di hadapanku, jadi kau, Athrun Zala, bersyukurlah." kataku sambil terus berjalan dan menyeruput pelan coppucinoku.

"Dasar phedophile." ejeknya, yang hanya ku balas dengan death glare ku,

"Cagalli, kau harus bertanggung jawab." rengek Athrun yang terus membuntutiku,

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri." jawabku, membuka pintu ruang kerjaku dan masuk, rekan-rekan kerjaku yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa pelan,

"Kalian berdua benar-benar lucu." kata Luna sambil menahan tawanya,

"Oh…. diamlah, Luna." kataku, mendelik kepadanya.

"Luna, coba kau lihat temanmu yang satu itu. Dia melempariku dengan botol air mineral. Botol air mineral. Botol Luna, Botol. Dia melempariku tepat di kepalaku." kata Athrun pada Luna.

Luna hanya tertawa kecil, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Cagalli tidak mungkin tiba-tiba melempari seseorang begitu saja." kata Luna.

Aku melihat Athrun sepertinya menyeringai kecil dan berkata, "Aku hanya bertanya sudah bera…", kalimat Athrun terpotong oleh sebuah jas yang tiba-tiba saja menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil, itu menjijikan. Pakai saja jasku." kataku pada Athrun, Athrun segera mengambil jas itu dari kepalanya dan melemparkan kembali padaku.

"Itu tidak lucu, Cagalli." katanya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau memberikanku jas wanita?" lanjutnya, kulihat ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Dia segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, "Kupikir dia benar-benar marah padamu Cagalli." bisik Luna di sebelahku, aku hanya menyerngit, 'Marah? Harusnya aku yang marah.' pikirku kesal.

Athrun berhenti di ambang pintu, dia berbalik dan berkata, "Hey Cagalli, Kau harus segera mencuci jasmu itu. Baunya seperti buku tua." Dia segera berlari, membiarkan kepalaku berkedut keras menahan rasa kesal.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**19:21**

Aku baru selesai memasukkan jasku ke dalam mesin cuci ketika ponselku berdering, tulisan _Athrun Zall _terterapada layar ponselku. Aku segera menekan tombol hijau dan berkata, "Halo"

"Hey Cagalli. Ada apa?" tanya Athrun di seberang, kali ini kepalaku benar-benar berkedut keras.

"Athrun…"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aura membunuhmu sudah terasa di sini Cagalli. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya lagi,

"Mencuci jas yang katamu bau buku tua itu." kataku mencibir, ku dengar di seberang di tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa." kataku sambil memasukkan detergent ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Baiklah nona Atha. Hehehe… Aku hanya bercanda." katanya di seberang, aku segera menekan tombol pada mesin cuci.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku,

"Tidak, hanya ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku makan." katanya,

Aku hanya menyerngit, "Kau yang traktir?" tanyaku, ku dengar dia hanya mendengung pelan,

Aku bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa?"

"Ya ampun Cagalli, apakah meminta maaf padamu sesusah ini?" responnya,

"Baiklah. Dimana?" tanyaku,

"Black Pearl, 21:15. Bagaiamana?"balasnya lagi,

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan masakan Jepang lagi." kataku menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk.

"Ya ampun Cagalli… kau tau Black Pearl adalah restaurant Jepang. Baiklah, jadi kau mau makan masakan apa?" tanyanya,

"Entahlah, aku ingin mencoba masakan Spanyol." kataku lagi, berpikir sejenak.

"Ya ampun Cagalli…. Apa aku perlu memesan tiket untuk ke spanyol? Restaurant spanyol tidak menjamur seperi restaurant Jepang, cagalli." katanya di seberang, kupikir aku mengdengar di menggeram frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, "Maksudmu?" balasnya,

"Sesuatu terjadi?" tanyaku, "Kau sepertinya sedang frustasi atau semacam itu lah." lanjutku,

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik, "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi?" jawabnya.

" Baiklah, Black Pearl, 21:15." tegasku,

"Perlu ku jemput?" tanya Athrun lagi,

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri saja. Sampai nanti." tutupku,

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." balasnya, aku segera menekan tombol merah.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Black Pearl Restaurant**

**21: 10**

Aku berjalan memasuki restaurant itu, seorang pegawai restaurant itu langsung saja menyapaku,

"Selamat datang di restaurant kami. Apakah anda sudah memesan tempat?" tanya pegawai itu,

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." kataku,

" Baiklah, mari kita periksa. Maaf, siapa nama anda?" tanya pegawai itu,

"Cagalli Yula Athha," jawabku,

"Baiklah, nona Athha, meja nomor 21, silahkan." katanya, mengarahkanku,

"Terima kasih, kau tidak perlu menuntun ku." kataku, menundukkan kepalaku sedikit,

"Baiklah." balas pegawai itu, tersenyum formal.

.

18, 19, 20, 21.

Yup, itu mejaku.

Ku lihat sesorang sudah menungguku, dia melambaikan tangannya pelan dan tersenyum lebar, aku segera menuju meja itu. Melirik jam di gitalku, 21:15.

"Tepat waktu bukan?" sapaku padanya, menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk.

"Ya, tepat. Seperti biasa," balasnya, "Jadi, kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sushi udang, ebi. Minumnya cappucino saja," kataku sambil memandang menu,

"Kau makan di restaurant jepang, dan kau memesan Cappucino?" tanya Athrun, menyerngit,

"Ada yang salah dengan itu, tuan Zalla?" balasku

"Terserah kau saja." kata Athrun menyerah.

.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, menyeruput pelan cappucinoku,

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mentraktirmu," jawabnya, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh… bagus sekali. Sang tuan Zalla sekarang sudah ramah ya?" ejekku,

Di memandangiku, "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya lagi,

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau," balasku menantangnya.

"Arghh… baiklah." Erangnya pelan,

"Jadi? Jangan membuat semua ini menjadi rumit. Cukup katakan saja apa yang terjadi?" kataku acuh, menyeruput lagi cappucinoku.

" Cagalli…"

"Hm…"

Cagalli…"

"Ya…"

"Cagalli…"

"Apa namaku memang sangat mempesona, hingga kau tidak bosan-bosannya menyebutkan namaku?" tanya ku bosan, menopang daguku.

"Um… cagalli…" katanya, aku tidak merespon.

"Ayo, kita nikah!" katanya dengan cepat, tiba-tiba saja suara-suara di sekitar kami menghilang, seakan-akan ada yang mengecilkan volumenya.

Aku hanya memandangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Cagalli…" panggilnya,

Aku memejamkan mataku menarik nafas dan menjawab, "Jadi, di tolak ya?" tanyaku,

Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau baru saja di tolak Meyrin kan?" tanyaku lagi, memandangnya tegas.

"Cagalli… kau… kau…"

"Sudahlah Athrun… jangan membantahku," sergahku,

"Tapi… Cagalli… aku… kau…"

"Sudahlah… aku tau di tolak itu menyakitkan. Jadi wajar saja jika kau berusaha menghilangkan persaanmu itu." potongku, tersenyum.

"Cagalli… aku… aku…"

"Sudahlah Athrun… Jika kau ingin aku menjadi pelampiasan? Tak masalah. Toh, itu cuma main-main," kataku asal,

"Cagalli… aku… kau.."

"Ayolah Athrun… mau sampai kapan kau membohongiku?" tanyaku bercanda, "Semangat dong," lanjutku, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cagalli… aku.."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya sambil menyeruput lagi cappucinoku,

"Cagalli… aku… aku…" dia menundukkan kepalanya,

"Cagalli… aku… aku sangat berterima kasih," katanya mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum ,

"Sama-sama," jawabku, "jadi?" tanyaku,

"Yah, jika kita akan menikah, kita harus mempersiapka semuanya, di mualai dari gaun pengantin, undangan, waktu, tempat, cuti," kata Athrun sambil tersenyum lebar, mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pena.

"Hahaha… kau benar- benar lucu," kataku sambil tertawa.

Athrun hanya memandangku dengan pandangan datar, "Nona Atha, walupun ini hanya main-main, kita tetap harus mempersiapkan segalanya," katanya tegas di buat-buat.

"Baiklah, tuan Zalla, jadi bagaimana rencananya?" kataku, kuharap dia tidak menyadari nada lirihku,

'Jadi, kau benar-benar terpukul dengan penolakan meyrin? Benar begitu Athrun?' batinku, memandang wajahnya.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**11:49**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat celah jendelaku, membuatku membuka pelan mataku. Hari sabtu, hari untuk bersantai. Yah, itulah yang kulakukan sekarang, tidur di rumah hingga jam sebelas siang. Ternyata, tidur bisa membuat badan kita pegal juga. Tiba-tiba saja bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi, TING TONG… aku hanya menyerngit.

'Jangan Lacus Luna lagi,' batinku kesal, turun dari tempat tidurku. Mengambil handuk di samping tempat tidurku, dan berjalan menuju wastafel.

TING TONG…

Aku segera menyikat gigiku dan membasuh pelan wajahku,

TING TONG…

Aku mengelap wajahku yang basah dengan handuk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka kunci pintu dan menarik pintunya.

"Cagalli… kau lama…" kata orang yang bertamu, yang ternyata adalah Athrun. Athrun tiba-tiba sajaberhenti bicara, "Kau baru bangun?" tanyanya,

"Hm… ada apa?" tanyaku, memandang Athrun yang kelihatannya rapi dengan setelan semi formalnya.

"Kau bertanya ada apa, Cagalli?" tanyanya memandangku tak percaya, "Hari ini kita akan memilih gaun pengantin. Dan kau baru bangun dan belum mandi?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya membelalak kaget, "Ya ampun… aku lupa. Kupikir itu hanya main-main," jawabku kelabakan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang semalam. Hari ini kita akan memilih gaun, besok mengajukan cuti ke kantor, lalu menentukan undangan, waktu, semuanya. Kau ini… dasar menyusahkan…" katanya jengkel, "Kau bahkan belum mandi," tambahnya

"Hah.. berisik. Masuklah, aku akan mandi," kataku sambil berjalan masuk, aku tidak mendengar langkahku di susul olehnya. Aku membalikkan badanku, memandangnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu,

"Dasar menyusahkan. Jangan mematung di depan aparteman orang lain. Cepat masuk," perintahku, aku lihat di hanya memandangku dengan pandangan penuh pertimbangan sebelum berbicara.

"Kau menyuruhku masuk, sedangkan kau akan mandi?" tanya Athrun memastikan.

"Ya ampun… kalau kau tidak masuk, kau akan menunggu dimana?" balasku,

Ku lihat dia menarik nafas, "Kau mempersilahkan seorang laki-laki masuk ke apartemenmu, padahal kau akan mandi, Cagalli? Dan kau sendirian di apartemenmu dan kau perempuan?" tanyanya lagi memastikan, tiba-tiba saja wajahku memanas, "Aku akan menunggu di mobil saja," katanya sambil menutup pintu apartemenku.

Ya ampun… kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?

.

Aku berusaha mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk sambil memilah baju-bajuku di dalam lemari. Ya ampun… di saat begini kuharap Lacus ada di sini membantuku. 'Apa aku tanyakan saja pada Lacus?' batinku, memandang ponselku.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang kupandangi berbunyi, aku hanya menyerngit kaget, mengambilnya dan tertera _Athrun Zalla _pada layarnya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu,

"Sudah 30 menit. Lama sekali, sih." gerutunya,

"I… iya… iya…" jawabku gugup, 'Bagaimana kalau dia tau bahwa aku bingung harus memakai pakaian apa?' batinku, menelusuri cepat semua pakaianku,

"Pakai saja kaos lengan pendek coklat, lalu lapisi dengan dress coklat tua, lalu coba pakai syal krem." katanya di seberang,

Aku hanya terbelalak kaget, "Dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku,

"Semua perempuan kan sama," tandasnya,

Aku hanya memandang kosong lemariku, 'Semua perempuan sama?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri, 'Apakah Meyrin juga begitu?' batin ku,

"Kalau tidak ada kaos lengan pendek, lengan panjang juga bagus." tambahnya lagi,

Aku segera menelusuri pakaianku, dan mengambil kaos lengan panjang coklat dan dress cokelat tua, "Baiklah, terima kasih." kataku cepat, dan menekan tombol merah pada ponselku tanpa menunggu balasannya.

.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil biru gelap, pemuda yang kumaksud hanya memandang datar ke arahku.

"Bagus sekali, nona Athha. Setelah membuatku menuungu, kau malah berjalan bagai seorang putri mesir." gerutunya sambil membukakan pintu depan,

"Seharusnya putri inggris kan?" responku, "Haruskah aku duduk di depan?" tanyaku,

Di hanya memutar bosan bola matanya, "Jangan berlagak seperti seorang _lady_, dan aku sebagai supirnya." katanya,

"Baiklah… baiklah." kataku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

Aku memencet cepat keyped ponselku, membalas pesan dari Luna.

_Maaf, aku sedang pergi dengan Athrun. :)_

_(Luna)_

Segera ku tekan tombel send, dan beberapa saat kemudian pesan balasannya pun masuk

_(Luna)_

_O_O hah! Pergi? Kencan ya? Yey… Akhirnya, ada juga kemajuan o9 Berjuang ya…._

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, dan segera mengetik lagi balasan untuknya.

_Salah. Bukan kencan kok. ;)_

_(Luna)_

Mengirim balasan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian balasan Luna juga masuk.

_(Luna)_

_Jika bukan kencan apa dong? -_-_

Aku cepat-cepat mengetik balasannya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

_RA-HA-SIA~_

_(Luna)_

Aku segera mengirimkan balasan itu.

"Jangan membalas sms orang lain dengan senyum seperti itu." kata Athrun tiba-tiba,

Aku hanya menyerngit mendengarnya, "Wajahmu jadi aneh." lanjutnya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Berisik," jawabku, memandang senang ponselku karena sudah ada balasan dari Luna.

_(Luna)_

_Pelit! 3_

"Cagalli, aku serius. Jangan membalas sms orang lain dengan wajah senang seperti itu, apalagi saat kau sedang berduan dengan calon suami mu." katanya serius, masih memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan di depan.

Aku rasa wajahku sudah memerah, tapi aku segera menjawab, "Ini kan sms dari Luna.", aku segera memalingkan wajahku.

"Dan jangan memalingkan wajahmu saat kau sedang berbicara dengan calon suami mu." Lanjutnya lagi,

Aku segera menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Dari tadi kau terus saja menyebut calon suami. Ini kan hanya pura-pura." kataku asal, berpura-pura menempelkan tangaku pada pipiku, untuk menutupi semurat mereh yang tertera di sana. "Lagian kau kan sedang menyetir." lanjutku.

"Tak ada bedanya," jawab Athrun enteng.

"Kau terlalu posesif Athrun. Makanya semua perempuan pada lari darimu." tantangku,

"Jadi kau bukan perempuan?" tanyanya mengejek, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di depan.

"Terserah kau saja. Jadi bagaimana kabar Meyrin?" kataku, lagi-lagi asal.

Tiba-tiba suasana di mobil itu menjadi hening, aku segera menempelkan tanganku pada mulutku.

Athrun sama sekali tidak bersuara. Beberapa menit kemudian Athrun menjawab, "Tolong, jangan sebut namanya, Cagalli." Dengan nada lirih

Aku segera memandangnya, ku lihat dia menatap jalan di depannya dengan pandangan kehilangan, "Maaf kan aku." ucapku.

"Bukan salahmu." jawabnya.

Aku segera mematikan ponselku, dan memandang lurus ke depan.

'Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Cagalli,' umpatku dalam hati.

.

Aku segera turun dari mobil saat mobil Athrun memarkir tepat di depan parkiran sebuah butik.

"Ayo." ajak Athrun,

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, berjalan agak jauh darinya di belakang.

Dia segera berhenti, menatapku dengan pandangan datar. "Lama sekali, sih." gerutunya, segera menggenggam pelan tangaku dan menarikku, hingga kami berjalan sejajar.

Mau tak mau semburat merah segera muncul lagi di pipiku.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Shop**

**14:17**

"Aku tidak suka yang itu terlalu banyak rendanya. Tidak ada yang lebih simple?" tanya Athrun, menolak gaun pengantin yang di rekomendasikan untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

"Jangan bawel," protesku pada Athrun, hampir sejam aku dan Athrun di butik ini tapi tak ada satupun gaun yang menurut Athrun cocok untukku.

"Ini terlalu ramai, terlalu banyak manik-maniknya," kritiknya Athrun lagi, "Yang lain, tolong." katanya.

"Athrun, jangan menyusahkan orang lain." kataku padanya, dan dia hanya mengacuhkan apa yang ku katakan.

Seorang pegawai di sampingku tertawa kecil. Aku segera memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Maafkan saya, nyonya Zalla. " katanya, sambil terbatuk pelan.

Wajahku segera memerah, "Kami kan belum resmi menikah." jawabku,

Pegawai itu hanya tersenyum tulus, "Itu adalah doa kami untuk pelanggan kami, semoga dan agar pernikahan nona berjalan dengan lancar, pernikannya di berkati, dan langgeng untuk selamanya."

Aku segera membalas semyum itu, dan menjawab, "Semoga saja." Pipiku lagi-lagi memanas.

Aku segera memandang Athrun, "Tidak, Caggali tidak cocok dengan gaun itu. Bisakah tunjukan yang lain?" tanyanya lagi, menolak gaun lagi,

"Athrun, sudah kukatakan jangan merepotkan orang lain." kataku padanya, yang lagi-lagi di acuhkan.

Pegawai di sampingku lagi-lagi tertawa pelan, "Anda berdua memang pasangan paling lucu yang pernah saya temui. Biasanya pengantin perempuan yang sibuk memilih jas untuk pesangannya. Tapi, entah mengapa sekarang tuan Zalla yang sibuk memilihkan gaun untuk nyoya Zalla." katanya.

Aku segera tertawa pelan, "Hehehe… semua juga mengatakan bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang sangat lucu." responku.

"Tapi, anda berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi." ungkap pegawai toko itu, yang lag-lagi sukses membuat wajahku memanas.

.

Aku hanya memandang datar Athrun, "Ini kan gaun pertama yang kau tolak." gerutuku padanya,

"Tapi, setelah ku teliti lagi. Ternyata gaun itu yang paling cocok untukmu," jawab Athrun, "Cepat, coba gaun itu." lanjutnya mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang sudah di tunggu beberapa pegawai.

Athrun segera menyerngit kecil memandangi para pegawai itu, "Kau bisa mencoba gaun itu sendiri kan?" tanyanya sambil memandangi para pegawai,

"Tentu saja, " jawabku, memandang tak percaya pada Athrun.

"Baguslah. Jadi, bisakah kalian keluar dan membiarkan Cagalli mencoba gaunnya?" tanya Athrun pada pegawai butik.

Mereka hanya bisa memandang heran Athrun, tapi akhirnya mereka juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan ganti itu.

"Aku berjaga di luar," kata Athrun, sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu, meninggalkanku sendirian dalam ruangan ganti, kebingungan.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa pegawai yang membantuku menata gaunku?" ucapku kesal pada Athrun.

"Bukankah, kau yang bilang kau bisa mengenakannya sendiri?" bela Athrtun,

"Tapi, bukan itu maksudku." sergahku lagi, lemas.

"Makanya bilang dong." jawabnya dengan nada kemenangan.

"Pertannyaanmu saja yang tidak berbobot." ejekku padanya, "Kau pikir untuk apa mereka jadi pegawai di butik ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk melayani pelanggan mereka." lagi-lagi dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Melayani tentu saja sudah berarti mebantu." ejekku lagi, yang kuyakini dapat menjatuhkannya.

"Dasar!" kataku padanya, mengambil gaunku, dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, yang di ukuti oleh beberapa pegawai yang tertawa kecil karena geli.

Ku lihat sekilas dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya berguman kecil, "Terserah kau saja."

.

"Cocok sekali, Cagalli." kata athrun memandangi ku.

Aku hanya memandang remeh, "Tentu saja, aku kan selalu cocok memakai apapun."

Athrun segera menganguk penuh semangat, "Kau seperti bidadari, Cagalli ku." katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"ATHRUN BODOH!" aku segera melempar tudung gaun pengantinku, dia segera menangkap tudung itu dan tertawa pelan.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya wajahku memanas, memperlihat semburat merah di pipiku.

Semua pegawai di ruangan itu akhirnya tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**21:10**

Aku segera membasuh cepat tubuhku, dan memakai piyama tidurku. Aku berbaring, dan segera mengambil ponsel di sampingku, menyalakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk.

_(Luna)_

_Cagalli, kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku. Tak masalah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya._

Aku segera memabalas pesan itu

_Tidak kok, maaf aku baru balas pesanmu sekarang. Aku tidak marah, hanya saja Athrun tidak ingin aku memberi tahu yang lainnya. v maaf…_

_(Luna)_

Aku segera mengirim kan pesan itu. Dan sebuah pesan masuk.

_(Luna)_

_^o^ Syukurlah… ku pikir kau marah padaku. Kau pasti baru pulang. Cepat tidur, jalan dengan Athrun seharian pasti melelahkan._

Aku segera membalas pesannya.

_Hehehe…. :D baiklah, selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak._

_(Luna)_

Aku segera menekan tombel send, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur nyenyak.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**09:28**

Aku mengucek pelan mataku, mengerjap-ngejap pelan mataku, membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku mengambil ponsel di bawah bantalku, dan melihat layarnya, yang ternyata tertera, _2 new message._

Aku segera membuka pesan pertama, yang berbunyi

_(Luna)_

_Kau juga, Cagalli. ;)_

Aku tersenyum dan segera membuka pesan yang kedua.

_(Athrun)_

_Cagalli, sejam lagi aku ke apartemenmu. Pastika kau sudah bangun dan mandi. Tepat jam sepuluh aku sudah di sana._

Aku segera menyambar handuk yang tergantung di kursi dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

TING… TONG…

Aku segera membalikkan kunci dan membukakan pintu. Athrun, orang yang memang sudah di duga, menatapku dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanyanya, memandang handukku yang masih mengerudungi kepalaku.

"Hm," jawabku singkat, sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"Sudah kuduga, nih aku belikan sarapan," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah katong belanjaan, "Roti, susu, keju, mentega, selai, dan semangkuk besar bubur." tambahnya.

Aku segera menerima kantong belanjaan itu, "Terima kasih." ucapku.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya melayang ke arah kepalaku, dan menyentuh kepalaku. Sekarang tangannya sedang berusaha menggosok handuk ke rambutku. Wajahku tiba-tiba saja memanas, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, berusaha menangkis tangannya.

"Tentu saja membantumu menggeringkan rambutmu, Cagalli ku." jawabnya kalem di buat-buat, lagi-lagi wajahku memanas. Aku berusaha menangkis tanganya dari kepalaku, tapi tanganya tetap tak bergeming.

"Jangan melawan,"perintahnya, dan aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Selesai. Sini sarapannya, biar aku yang menyiapkannya." kata Athrun beberapa menit kemudian, mengambil kantong belanjaan dan masuk ke dapurku sambil bersiul kecil.

"Arghh… lagi-lagi dia mengerjaiku." umpatku pelan.

.

"Tinggal di tanda tangai olehmu, Cagalli," kata Athrun, sambil menyodorkan sebuah map,

"Permohonan cuti?" tanyaku, dia hanya ber-hm ria.

Aku membaca sekilas dokument itu, dan mengangguk pelan, masih tetap menyuapi mulutku dengan bubur.

"Kau sudah tanda tangan. Kapan di serahkan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Besok." katanya, sambil merogoh mencari sesuati di sakunya, "Nih, cepat tanda tangan." katanya mnyerahkan sebuah pena padaku.

Aku segera menerima pena itu, dan membubuhkan tanda tanganku di atas dokument tersebut. "Nih." kataku padanya, dan menyerahkan kembali dokumentnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyerahkan permohonan cuti itu kan?" tanyaku was-was, "Ini kan hanya bohongan." lanjutku lagi.

"Cagalli, ku mohon jangan mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini bohongan," katanya sambil menerima dokument tadi, "Itu membuatku mengingat dia lagi." tambahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku terpukul, "Maaf," ucapku pelan.

Ruangan ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi, seakan-akan udara berhenti merambatkan suara.

.

"Besok kau tak usah ke kantor," ucap Athrun, di depan pintu apartemenku,

"Hm. Aku tau." balasku.

"Besok aku datang lagi." kata Athrun lagi,

"Hah! Untuk apa?" tanyaku kaget,

"Kita masih harus menentukan tanggal pernikahan, siapa saja yang di undang, dan persiapan lainnya." jawabnya,

"Oh…"

"Baiklah, jam sepuluh besok pagi. Dadah, Cagalli ku," kata Athrun menjauh, sambil melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum jahil.

Entah kenapa aku malah tersenyum senang, "Hati-hati di jalan, my prince." jawabku, dia segera membalikkan badannya, memandangku dengan pandangan kaget, aku segera menjulurkan lidahku, dan berkata, "Akhirnya, kena juga." sambil menutup pintu apartemenku.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**09:56**

TING… TONG…

Aku segera berjalan ke ruang depan, dan membukan pintu. Athrun yang sudah berdiri di depan, segera mnyapa ku, "sup cream, roti dan susu. Kurasa itu cukup untuk sarapan." sambil menunjukan sebuah kantong belanjaan.

Aku hanya menggangguk pelan, dan membiarkan dia masuk.

.

"Nih, sup mu." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk,

"Terima kasih," ucapku, "Jadi kau sudah mendesain kartu undangan pernikahan. Aku suka desain ini, kita pakai saja yang ini." Kataku.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah mengatur siapa saja yang akan di undang. Jadi, kita hanya tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahan." jawabnya, memfokuskan matanya pada helaian kertas di depan kami.

"Bagaiaman dengan hidangannya?" tanyaku lagi,

"Sudah ku urus." ucap Athrun,

Aku hanya menggungguk simple, "Tinggal tanggal pernikahan ya?" responku,

"Bagaimana jika tanggal tujuh atau delapan bulan ini?" usul Athrun,

"Ku rasa bagus juga, tapi aku ingin di hari selasa." jawabku asal,

"Jadi tanggal delapan." simpul Athrun tegas,

"Baiklah, tanggal delapan." kataku lagi,

.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." pamit Athrun, di ambang pintu apartemenku,

"Hm." Respon ku,

"Jangan lupa bersiap untuk pernikahan kita besok." Katanya lagi.

"Hm." Jawabku, ber-hm ria.

"Dadah, Cagalli ku." katanya lagi, sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hati-hati di jalan." kataku pada Athrun sambil melambaikan tanganku, "Hati-hati di jalan, Athrun ku." tambahku pelan dengan nada lirih,

'Setelah ini, pernikahan bohongan ini berakhir bukan?' batinku,

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**20:23**

Aku berusaha mengusap air mataku yang terus saja mengalir, aku terus saja mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha agar air mataku berhenti, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa.

Setelah ini, semuanya berakhir. Sejak awal ini hanya pura-pura, tidak mungkin kami akan menikah. Setelah ini, kami akan kembali menjadi sahabat lagi, karena sejak awal pernikahan ini hanya kebohongan.

Apapun yang telah terjadi sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Karena bagi Athrun, aku hanya ingin membantunya melupakan Meyrin. Semua yang telah terjadi selama tiga hari ini hanya kebohongan.

Besok, semuanya akan kembali seperti biasanya lagi. Hanya ada Cagalli sahabat Athrun, dan bukan Cagalli, nyoya Zalla.

Aku rasa kepalaku semakin pusing, aku segera berbaring, memajamkan mataku. Dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

Berharap ketika aku bangun, aku benar-benar telah menjadi nyonya Zalla, dan bukan lagi nona Athha.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**08:32**

TING… TONG…

TING… TONG…

TING… TONG…

Aku mebuka pelan mataku, terbangun karena bunyi berisik di depan apartemenku.

TING… TONG…

TING… TONG…

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidurku, berjalan cepat ke wastafel dan mencuci wajahku.

TING… TONG…

TING… TONG…

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu depan, dan membukannya. Athrun, Kira, lacus, Luna, dan Shinn, yang ternyata membuat keributan itu.

Aku hanya memandang kesal mereka, "Berisik." kataku ketus,

Mereka berlima hanya saling berpandangan dan akhirnya Athrun angkat bicara, "Kau baru bangun?" tanyanya, dengan nada memperingati,

Aku mundur selangkah, "eh… i.. iya…" jawabku ketakutan.

Mereka berlima berpandangan lagi, Athrun hanya menarik nafas, "KAU BARU BANGUN? DAN BELUM MELAKUKAN APA-APA? PADAHAL KAU AKAN MENIKAH DUA JAM LAGI?" tuduh Luna setengah berteriak.

Aku hanya terbengong ketika Luna menyeret ku ke dalam apartemen yang di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

"Ya tuhan… kau bahkan belum mandi dan sarapan." ceramah Lacus padaku, sambil membuatkan segelas susu dan menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti, "Ayo… cepat makan." kata Lacus panik,

Aku hanya terbengong, "Cepat telan!" perintah Luna memperingati, "Oh Tuhan…. Pernikahannya dua jam lagi, dan kau belum apa-apa." kata Luna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Athrun hanya tinggal di rias, lihat di sudah selesai memakai jasnya." kata Luna ketika melihat Athrun keluar dari kamarku,

Sontak aku segera mengikuti arah pandang Luna, Athrun sudah siap dengan sebuah kemeja putih, dan dasi putih yang di lapisi jas hitam formal, sebuah celana panjang, dan sepatu hitam, dan sebuah saputangan di sematkan ke dalam saku di dadanya.

Aku hanya terpaku menatapnya, "Cagalli… jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu." kata Athrun tersenyum jahil, kata-kata athrun membuat kesAdaranku kembali lagi, "Berisik." kataku sambil memalingkan pandanganku, semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu hanya tertawa pelan.

Aku segera memandangi mereka, "Jangan tertawa!" bentakku pada mereka,

"Lihat! Wajah kakak sudah memerah. Hahaha…" kata Kira yang memperburuk keadaan, aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku

.

"Baiklah, sempurna." kata Luna akhirnya, setelah lebih dari sejam menata gaunku dan meriasku bersama Lacus,

Aku segera memperhatikan pantulanku di depan cermin, sebuah gaun berwarna putih membungkus tubuhku, sebuah tudung di pasang di atas kepalaku, sebuah sarung tangan dan sepatu berhak sedang ku pakai. Sebuah anting keci berbentuk bulan sabit menghiasi telingaku.

"Sempurna." tambah Lacus, "Kau benar-benar cantik, Cagalli." kata Lacus,

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka, "Terima kasih," jawabku pada mereka berdua,

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di depan pintu kamarku, "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Athrun dari luar.

"Iya, kami sudah selesai." jawab Luna, membereskan peralatan make up Lacus,

Pintu terbuka dan Athrun masuk, "Boleh aku bicara sebentar dengan Cagalli?" tanyanya lagi,

Luna dan Lacus menganggung pelan dan keluar, menutup pintu.

Keheningan segera merambat, aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau cantik, Cagalli" kata Athrun membuka pembicaraan,

"Athrun, kita tidak mungkin menikah bukan?" tanyaku, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya balik, memandangku sambil tersenyum,

"Karena… karena…. karena ini hanya bohongan. Tolong Athrun, bagaimana mungkin kita akan menikah, kita hanya mempersiapkannya selama tiga hari. Lalu, sejak awal ini hanya… hanya… kebohongan. Hanya… aku hanya… aku hanya… aku hanya pelampiasan." ucapku akhirnya panjang lebar,

Athrun hanya menatapku dengan senyuman lembut, "Maafkan aku, Cagalli." ucapnya, aku hanya terbelalak kaget, "Kita akan menikah."

"Tapi.."

"Sejak awal kau memang salah sangka, Cagalli." lanjutnya, "Saat itu aku benar-benar melamarmu, tapi kau malah mengira bahwa aku di tolak oleh Meyrin. Kau harus tau, yang memasak hidangan untuk pernikahan kita adalah Meyrin. Selama ini aku hanya mengerjaimu." katanya tanpa rasa bersalah,

Aku hanya memandangi, tak percaya.

"Kau sih, mengira bahwa aku menyukai Meyrin. Ya sudah… akhirnya ku kerjai saja kau." tambah Athrun lagi, menunggu responku.

Aku hanya terduduk di atas tempat tidurku, menundukkan kepalaku.

"Cagalli…" panggil Athrun, "Kau… um baik-baik saja?" tanya Athrun was-was.

Aku segera mengambil bantal di sampingku dan melempari Athrun dengan bantal itu. Athrun yang tak sempat menghindar, terkena lemparanku tepat di wajahnya.

"Dasar!" kataku padanya menegakkan diriku lagi, memandangainya dan tersenyum.

Athrun merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Di membuaka kotak itu dan, di sana terpasang sepasang cincin emas putih tanpa mata berlian maupun permata, hanya cincin polos dengan ukiran _AthrunxCagalli _pada setiap cincinnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak meminta persetujuanmu dulu, sebenarnya cincin ini yang akan ku gunakan saat melamarmu." ungkapnya, "Ini cincin pernikahan kita." lanjutnya,

Aku menyentuh pelan cincin itu, dan segera memandanginya, "Aku menyukainya," kataku, memandang langsung matanya,

Tiba-tiba saja Athrun merangkulku, membenamkan wajahku di dadanya, membuat wajahku memerah.

"Athrun…"

"Kau dengar itu Cagalli?" tanyanya, aku ingin menjawab 'Apa yang harus ku dengar?' tapi ku urungkan niatku ketika mendengar detak jantung Athrun yang tidak teratur.

"Athrun… kau…"

"Ya, Cagalli. Ya Tuhan… sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya Zalla." ucapnya, yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajahku memanas.

"Athrun… lepaskan aku." kataku, berusaha mendorongnya,

"Tidak mau. Sadarkah kau Cagalli, bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk lagi sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Terakhir ku ingat, aku memelukmu saat kau kehujanan." katanya lagi, dan yang lagi-lagi membuat wajahku lebih memanas dari sebelumnya.

"Karena itu… cepat lepaskan aku," responku lagi,

"Sadarkah kau Cagalli, aku belum pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu." katanya lagi, yang lag-lagi membuat wajahku lebih memerah dari sebelumnya,

"Athrun… lepaskan aku." tegasku, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bergeming,

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli." ulangnya,

Aku tersenyum mendengar apa yang di katakannya, "Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Athrun." balasku padanya, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku membiarkan dia memelukku beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja di melepaskan pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan mengecup cepat keningku.

Dia segera berlari keluar kamar dan menutup keras pintu kamarku, "ATHRUN BODOH!" teriakku,

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Cagalli's Home**

**09:23**

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi nyonya Zalla, dan bukan nona Athha." ucap ayahku,

"Ayah tidak ingin namamu berubah!" tandas Ayahku main-main,

"hahaha…. Tentu saja aku tidak akan merubah namaku, aku akan tetap memakai nama Athha." kataku sambil tertawa pelan, "Jadi nanti namaku berubah menjadi, Cagalli Yula Athha Zalla." kataku sambil meletakkan telunjukku di daguku,

Ayahku memelukku, "Ayah menyesal , ayah menyesal kita baru berbaikan beberapa tahun lalu. Maaf kan ayah…" ucap ayahku,

Aku hanya berusaha menahan tangisku, "Jangan membuatku merusak make up Lacus, dia sudah berusah payah meriasku selama sejam." responku bercanda,

Ayahku melepaskan pelukannya, dan terduduk di kursi terdekat, "Ayah menyesal Cagalli… Ayah menyesal kita baru saling berbaikan tiga tahun yang lalu." kata ayahku lagi, menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan ayah…"

Aku segera menggenggam tangan ayahku, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, ayah..." ucapku lagi,

Ayahku memandangku dan mengusap cepat air matanya, "Kau akan menikah, jadi kita semua harus berbahagia. Ayah akan mengambil mobil." kata ayahku berdiri memberikanku pelukan singkat sebelum keluar dari apartemenku.

.

**Cagalli POV**

**Church**

**10:00**

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki gereja, di ikuti oleh Luna dan Lacus sebagai pendampingku.

Aku terus saja berjalan pelan, ketika semua perhatian orang di dalam gereja tertuju padaku.

Walaupun begitu, perhatianku hanya tertuju ke dapan, dimana Athrun telah berdiri menunggu dan tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya itu dan menutup pelan mataku, tanpa bisa ku hentikan air mataku meleleh.

Aku terus saja berjalan, dan memandang lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum.

Ketika tiba di altar, Athrun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut tangan itu, dan mengenggam erat tangannya.

Dia membalas genggaman itu.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, di sampingku, ku dengar Athrun mengikrarkan janjinya.

"Ya, saya bersedia. Saya Athrun Zalla bersedia mencintai Cagalli Yula Athha dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan raga, dalam ketentuan-ketentuan Tuhan." ucapnya mantap, aku menteskan lagi air mataku.

"Apakah kau, Cagalli Yula Athha, bersedia mencintai Athrun Zalla dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan raga, dalam ketentuan-ketentuan tuhan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." ucapku, "Saya bersedia mencintai Athrun Zalla dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan raga, dalam ketentuan-ketentuan Tuhan." Ikrarku,

"Kalian telah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, bahwa kalian akan mencintai pasangan kalian, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, hingga maut memisahkan kalian, dalam ketentuan-ketentuan Tuhan. Silahkan bertukar cincin."

Athrun segera mengambil cincin di hadapannya, di melepaskan genggaman tanganya padaku dan mengambil tanganku yang lain, memasangkan cincin pernikahan kami di jari manisku.

Aku tersenyum dan tanpa sadar lagi-lagi aku menteskan air mataku, aku mengambil cincin yang satu lagi, memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Athrun.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Aku tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan Athrun, dan memandang lurus ke depan,

'Aku sudah menikah ibu.' batinku, sambil menangis, 'Aku mencintaimu, ibu. Tapi, duniaku tidak berakhir ketika kau kembali ke sisi-Nya. Duniaku bermula pada saat kau kembali ke sisi-Nya. Terima kasih, ibu. Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan semuanya bermula.' aku membatin,

"Aku mencintaimu, ibu." ucapku pelan, berterima kasih.

Aku mencintaimu ibu.

Begitu juga dengan dongeng.

Aku menyukai dongeng karena dongeng selalu memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

Ini bukan lah akhir bahagia, melainkan awal dari kebahagian, yang bergulir menuju akhir yang bahagia.

Ya, aku percaya bahwa setiap orang memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

.

_Then, they married and happily ever after._

.

_**The END**_

_**

* * *

**_

*tepar* HUAAA...

Maaf semua… Maaf zurro baru up date sekarang *plak*, tiba-tiba saja tanpa sepengetahuan zurro, guru-guru zurro malah adain UH tanpa persetujuan dari zurro, tega kan guru-guru itu. Hikss… *di lemparin bakiak –readers:jelaslah-*

HUAAA… *langsung hibernasi*

TWANG…. TWING…

Evil : *Gubrak* jangan dorong-dorong dong angel.

Angel : Angel, gak dorong-dorong kok.

Evil : Terserah kau saja, baiklah. Perkenalkan, evil dan angel yang selalu membantu master-sama dengan kritikan dan nasehat yang membuat semangat master-sama buat menulis kembali lagi. *lari-lari bawa pom-pom*

Angel : Bukankah itu namanya menyusahakan? *puppy eyes*

Evil : Bukan, itu namanya membantu *sambil ngeluarin AK-47* Baiklah, kami di sini untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir master-sama sebelum kembali ke tempat asalnya lagi, di fandom Naruto.

Angel : Iya, hikss…

Evil : Jangan cengeng! Baiklah, pertama-tama mari kita membalas review dari pembaca sekalian.

Angel : Master-sama mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk _**ofiai17**_ karena sudah meriview fic ini pertama kali.

Evil : Lalu yang kedua, terima kasih banyak kepada _**kamille murasame**_ karena sudah memberitaukan penulisan yang benar nama Athrun, master-sama memang sok tau sih.

Angel : Huaaaa…evil jangan gitu, dong. Lalu, tak lupa juga luapan terima kasih kepada _**Ritsu-ken**_ dan _**Hiru-chan**_ karena sudah mau meluangkan banyak waktu untuk mereview fic master-sama ini.

Evil : Hehehe…. Master-sama sampai nangis gaje waktu ngeliat fic pertamanya di fandom gundam ada yang merespon.

Angel : Huaaa… jangan begitu evil. Master-sama kan terharu. Hikss…. Lalu master-sama juga meminta maaf untuk keterlambatan menga up date fic ini. Master-sama sangat sibuk dengan berbagai school stuf, sampai-sampai hanya menulis 7 lembar selama seminggu. Padahal jalan ceritanya ama endingnya udah di depan mata *?*

Evil : Akhirnya setelah melewati masa kritis, ada juga libur sekolah untuk TO.

Angel : Jadi, master sama menggunakan 3 hari libur sekolah untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.

Evil : 3 hari? Bukannya hanya 2? Hari pertama liburkan malah nonton resident evil lagi.

Angel : Wa…wajarkan? Master-sama kan perlu istirahat.

Evil : Terserah kau saja.

Angel : Prakata terakhir, review plese. *smile*

Evil : Awas kalau tidak di review *Hiruma mode:on*

Angel : Evil… jangan begitu. Baiklah, angel harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Jaa.

Evil : Kelupaan, master-sama juga meminta maaf, jika ada yang kurang puas dengan ending fic ini. Master-sama mengerjakannya buru-buru sih. Baiklah. Jaa. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di fic lainnya.

_Sign,_

_Evil and Angel._

_Saturday, 5 March 2011_


End file.
